Mario vs Madoka
MadokaVSMarioSJ.png|Sharaku Jr. Death Battle (8).png|BobDehCat PlumberVSAGoddess.jpg|Jioto576 Madoka VS Mario.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Mario vs Madoka is a battle between Mario from Super Mario bros and Madoka Kaname from Madoka's Magica Kirby; Hiiii i am Kirby your host poyo. Interlude Kirby:These 2 are at first glance weak and could be taken down easily but the people who know them know they are extremely powerful There cheerful and have a side kick (Luigi and Homura Akemi) who could beat them and are loved by many. Can Madoka defeat Mr video game or Will Mario show her who is number 1? Mario Cue Super Bell Hill Kirby: Mario Mario is a italian american plumber who was along with his brother Luigi Mario were oprhaned when the stork carrying them was attacked by baby bowser's minions. Kirby: Mario espcaed by falling on Yoshi Luigi was not so lucky and was captured by baby bowser's troops. The yoshis went on a adevuture and saved Luigi from baby bowser. Kirby: The brothers them moved to brooklyn and became plumbers one day when they were cleaning pipes they were sucked into it and landed in the Mushroom kingdom and the Toad the people of the kingdom Asked them to save their leader Princess Peach From Bowser They went from castle to castle to they to find her then fought bowser and saved her. Kirby: Now on to his powers He has a bunch of power ups like the Super Mushroom which heals all his wounds he also has the ice and fire flower which give fire or ice powers and the bell which turns him into a cat which helps him climb walls, Cherrys that clone himself and many more. Kirby: He also has a form called Paper Mario which has a star that can grant him any wish but only one and a tanokai suit will make him unable to get hurt and the same with a star but the star has a time limit. Kirby: His most impersive feats are Being able to outswim a blackhole in Mario Party, Becoming a doctor in Doctor Mario surivng getting yeeted into a another planet in Super Mario galaxy and Defeating Dimentio and jester who was going to destory the entire mutliverse and defeating dreamy bowser and culex who havw simalar power to the jester dimentio. Kirby: of course Mario has some weaknesses he gets tired easily could not even prevent bowser from kidnapping peach in the first place and all his powerups go away if hit. Kirby: Fun fact his favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs and he oirblay forgives easily since in mario kart he lets bowser and the other bad guys play go kart with them and Paper Mario like goddes Madoka is strong enough to destory the entire multiverse!! Kirby: I can promise one thing Mario will not go down easily. Mario: Mario number 1! Madoka Kaname Cue Madoka Magica opening theme Kirby :Madoka Kaname was a reagluar middle school girl In mitiakihara town but 1 day she had a dream where she met a girl who was fighting a witch and met a strange cat. the next day she was at school and saw the girl she met in her dream that girl's name was Homura Akemi who seemed werid She did not need help it was her first day and she knew the school like she was their for years. Kirby:Homura Actually had the power to rewind time and She met the cat creature Kyuubey Trying to epsace from Homura. Kirby: Madoka met up with her friend Sayaka Miki and then met a Magical girl named Mami Tomoe Who helped named Kyuubey she fought off a witch a being which cause Humans to feel bad emotion and commit sucide or murder people for no reason mami explains Kyuubey Turned her into a magical girl she would have to fight witches but would be granted one wish but mami was killed by a witch named bebe her former friend homura came and killed bebe Madoka thought long and hard about her wish but wished to erase witches from the past,present and future.Kirby: Madoka Became goddes Madoka after making that wish she would have to fight her on witch forever to make sure there would be witches.Kirby now on to her feats Her reagluar magica girl form is a least city level since in one timeline she oneshot Walpurgisnacht night who can destory a entire city Her arrows should be hyper sonic speed and can destory a entire islands her witch form is planet level since Kyuubey said she could destory earth on ten days her goddess form Is said to be multiverse since their is infinite timelines in madoka magica and can destory them all at will. Kirby: But of course Madoka has some weaknesses if her soul gem is crushed she will die but if not he can survive a lot things and she is a pacist. Kirby: WOW!!! Kirby: I KNOW she not go down easily. Madoka:If someone tells me It's a mistake to have hope well then,I'll tell them they're wrong. And i'll keeping telling them it'll them until they believe! No matter how many times it takes... Pre fight Kirby: Well Know That the fights are set it is time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Who are you rooting for Mario Madoka Fight where should the fight take place? Mushroom kingdom Mitiakihara Town Who Are you Betting on Mario Madoka Mushroom kingdom Mario brothers home Eight pm Mario is seen napping while luigi is playing on a 3ds luigi gets a call on his gameboy horror. luigi: Huh?. Egad: Hello luigi i need you and your brother here stat i have something i want to show you. Luigi wakes mario and they take a warp pipe to Egad's home. Egad: hello you 2 rember dimentio right. Mario: Of course he was horrbile jester! Dimentio: it is not poliet to talk about people next to you. Mario and luigi: Dimentio?!. Mario takes out his hammer while luigi hides behind him. Dimentio: Relax after being killed and sent to the flipside i became good and by the way you can always kill me with the pure hearts. Mario puts his hammer back Mario: of yeah. Egad: Well dimentio showed me a way to travel to diffent universe! Luigi: What!!!! Egad: I what you three to go expolring for me. Dimentio opens the portal to a diffent universe Egad: So what do you say. Luigi: No. Mario: YES!!!! luigi: What!!!? Dimentio: It is 3 to 1 lets go. Dimentio, Mario and luigi jump thourgh the portal. Mitiakihara Town Eight pm Madoka and her friends are seen fighting Walpurgidnacht The most powerful witch But even together they were all deafted homura was knocked backed Homura: Ughh Not again The witch was about to kill her and her friends but then the witch saw A portal A jester and tall man in green and a short man in red came out the witch went for them but then Dimentio Smiled and snapped his fingers the witch exploded. dimentio: Too easy. Madoka walked up to the jester and hugged him Madoka: Thank you so much. Mami Saw the Group from 3 and asked them where did they come from. Mario: we are from the mushroom kingdom. A girl with red hair and a spear apporched them. Kyoko Sakura: Hello my name is Kyoko. Another Girl with blue her approched mario My name is sakaya miki she said. Madoka told the duo Her name was madoka. Kyuubey: stop with the Hellos madoka i need to tell you something in private. Madoka what is it. Kyyubey: {whispering} Im pretty sure that dimentio guy is a witch. Madoka: Really How do you know. Kyyubey: just look. Dimentio is getting rid of the witch's dead body with the chaos heart. Madoka runs Up and Attacks him Sending him flying. Dimentio lands on his feet and frowns. Dimentio: what was that for? The magi girls and luigi gasp. Mario get's in a fighting stance. Mario : No one Messes with my friends! FIGHT! ' ' Cue Never Let Up Mario Rushes towards Madoka With his fist he tries to punch madoka but madoka dogdes. Madoka took out her bow and arrow put in a expolise one and aimed it at mario and fired he easily dogeded it She put in another arrow in it and aimed at mario again this time hitting him he used a super mushroom to heal himself Mario used a ice flower and became ice mario then fired a barrge of ice balls madoka kept dogdeing until she was hit by one of them and froze. Mario grabs the ice she is frozzen in and throws her into the portal. Weedle vs Kunemon Rematch By Vrokorta Okuwanon is about to fight Mega beedrill Okuwanon: RAAAAHAR! Mega Beedrill: Bee! But then a Portal opens and mario and madoka fall out. Mario takes a look around. Mario: Another alernate universe Madoka: What. Mario Looked At Madoka Cue Final boss - Part 2 - Sonic colors Mario Looked at her full of anger and used the bell mushroom and 4 double cherrys There were 5 cat marios that charged at madoka, Madoka took out a Arrow and shot it at one of the mario it killed 4 of the clones leaving the orginal Mario. Mario: That's it. He used the tanokai mushroom and rushed to madoka. Madoka kept firng arrows but It did nothing to mario. Mario turned to stone and crashed into madoka. Madoka was launched back She had to find a way to get rid of the tanooki suit but only then they noticed Okuwanon and Mega Beedrill staring at them and about to attack but then the portal opened again stucking them both into another universe. Okuwanon and Mega Beedrill looked at each other confused but then went to fight each other. Bubsy vs. Gex By Necromercer Gex was seen watching some tv He went to the bubsy show This is garbage he said a organge paw came from the tv and started choking him and brought him into the tv show it was a dry desert land bubsy: no one insults my show and gets away with it but then a portal Opened And mario and Madoka fell out Madoka: that is it. Cue Believing in justice Madoka became Goddes Madoka. She took out her Holy bow and aimed it at mario. Madoka: Good Bye Mario. Mario gasped and began to panic but then when she fired the Laser arrow. The pure hearts surroed mario and protced him and mario became paper mario. Paper mario: Wait i want to say something if you voted madoka in who are you rooting for poll can you change that vote to me? Paper Mario: Thank you reader. Goddes Madoka Kept firng arrows at mario none of them were affecting him but then he realized something she showed no pain at all during her battle but she had a gem that was now a comet would attacking that hurt hurt her? Mario grabed his hammer and rushed towards the comet but goddes madoka knocked him down but then the portal opened again and sent them to a diffent battle. Bubsy and Gex Looked at each other Gex: still want to fight? Bubsy: No i am just going to lie down Bowser vs. Godzilla By Metal Mario875 Delfino Plaza Bowser was watching over bowser jr who was arguing with baby godzilla about who was stronger bowser or Godzilla. Baby godzilla then tackled bowser jr which made bowser anger he roared at baby godzilla scaring him away godzilla was angery and roared at bowser and got in a fighting stance. Bowser:Huh this should be a challege. But then Paper mario and goddes madoka fell from a portal in the sky. Paper mario: Ow (Paper mario sees bowser) Hey Bowser! Goddess Madoka:So those Hearts Are proceting you guess i'll have to destory them. goddess madoka takes out a arow again but this time aims them at the pure hearts Paper mario flails his arms and takes out his hammer and knocks back the arrow with his hammer it almost hit madoka. Madoka took another arrow and aimed for the pure hearts again. this time Mario charged up a jump and took out his hammer and aimed for the soul gem but madoka knocked him back. Bowser decided he would help his foe and ate the dream stone and became dreamy bowser. Godzilla was going to fight bowser and decided to help madoka. Godzilla aimed for mario but the pure hearts proteced him. Dreamy bowser grabbed goddes madoka and threw the magi girl but then another portal opened up and madoka was sent thourgh it. Paper mario ran towards The portal and jumped thourgh it. Dreamy Bowser: So Godzilla Shall we? Godzilla rushed toward bowser. Sans vs Ness By Sharaku Jr. Snowdin Ness was seen clashing with a skelton. This skelton was sans. Ness: Pk Flash! sans was blinded by this attack. Sans:Aaah! I can't see so Bright!. Ness was about to Punch sans but then a portal opened. Paper mario and madoka fell out again. Paper mario: This is getting anyonnig. Paper mario sees Ness. Paper mario waves. Paper mario: Hi ness how ya doing. Ness: We Beat Giygas! Paper Mario: Awesome!. Goddes Madoka: What is happeing. Cue Pokey Means Business. Paper mario looking angry takes out 4 double cherrys and the 4 Paper mario clones went to attack madoka but were easily killed. A portal opened but instead out sucking them in it launched a bunch of people in the ring including bill cipher, smg4, super man and steve. Bill Cipher: Another universe to destory Awesome! Smg4: Why do i always get sucked into werid portals when i make videos?! Steve: Hey guys. Smg4: Hello steve. Super man: Where am i? Super man: i was in middle of fighting darkseid. Paper mario Gets a call on his gameboy. Egad is seen chomping on popcorn. Egad: Hello Mario the fight happening right now is awesome but the portals are muplting across diffent universe and fling random people into them so that is what is happeing. Try to pursade so of the to help you paper mario : hello anyone of you want to help me? Smg4: why not? Bill, Super man and steve all looked at smg4 in horror. Superman: we all die one day let's get let it end fighting someone strong. Bill, Superman and steve charged smg4 but smg4 just punched them and lanched them back into the portal. Paper mario and Goddes madoka just looked at each other confused But was then sucked into the portal. Sans: .... Ness: PK FREEZE. Sans was frozen and ness destored the block of ice sans was trapped in with his baseball bat. Kirby vs Pit By KirbySakurai (me) Angel land Cue Masked Dedede's Theme Kirby inhaled pit and gained pit's powers But then a portal opened and Mario and madoka fell down AGAIN. Paper Mario: Kirbysakurai please think of a acctually uniquine we enter the universe instead of us falling thourgh a portal over and over again. Paper mario: That's it. Mario grabs Paluenta's temple and throws it at madoka paluenta temple did no damage to madoka. Paper Mario: How did you? Goddes Madoka fires a arrow at Paper mario launching him thourgh the entire planet but he quickly runs back to angel land. Paper Mario Grabs A Bunch of one hit ko hammers and throws them at madoka but the hammers only do 1 Damage. Paper Mario i need to find a way to defeat her but how? A portal opens but this time a bunch of bob bombs enter angel land destorying most of angel land then Only Paper mario,Goddes Madoka,Pit,Paluenta and Kirby were left. Paper Mario: Ok Something new again. Kirby: You want a New way to enter the universe? Paper Mario: Yes the portal way is getting annoying> KIrby kicks Paper mario so hard it sends him and Goddes Madoka out of the universe. Paper Mario THHHHANNK YOOOOOOU! Kirby looks at pit angerily. Pit: Hehe. Kirby Then launches pit into a black hole Mitiakihara Town 9 Pm The Ultimate showdown Dimentio is seen drinking tea with Mami Luigi is playing on his 3ds while kyyubey, Homura, sayaka and kyoko are watching him play. A flash of light is seen. Mami: A shooting Star! Luigi: that's not a shooting star! Paper Mario and Goddes madoka crash to the ground Luanching dimentio, Luigi and the magi girls flying. Most of mitiakihara town is destoryed. Paper Mario puts on his winged cap he beingings flying to the sky with Madoka gives chase. Paper Mario: Huh your pretty strong but i will defeat you. Mario Takes out 10 ko hammers and fires them at madoka but they do only 1 damage. Madoka: You Already tried that what made you think it would work? Mario Shugs his shoulders but then 4 portals opened toaa, Quote, Shaggy, and Chuck norris. they all are confused. Toaa: Where am i? Quote does a stupid dance. Chuck norris: I was fighting John cena. Shaggy: I Like was defeating goku and yeeting zeno. they all face each other Paper Mario and Goddes Madoka freak out because if they fight the Entire multiverse would be destored but then a portal opens and sucks them back in. Paper Mario:Shall We. Cue Madoka Magica Odd World Goddes Madoka Fired Some more arrows one hit mario and launched him into a another planet Paper Mario Slowy took out his hammer but this time Charged it up and threw it at madoka. 100 damage. Mario took out the star rod and wished for Dreamy Bowser to help him. Dreamy Bowser appread and threw Madoka at some near by planets Destorying them but then Madoka fired her bow at the star rod destroying the rod and dreamy bowser disspared. Paper Mario Knew he was down for at best he would get a stalemate at worst he would get killed He would have to find a way to beat madoka but How? Madoka Fired her Holy bow It would instaly destory the Pure hearts they would have to be remade but mario did not have any time for that Then......Another portal opened Sucking in mario. Madoka: oh come on. Madoka flew into the portal. Goku Black Vs Shadow Mewtwo by One Stick Man. Mewto Smacks Goku Black into A Mountian. Goku Black: YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN MATCH A GOD?! But Then A Portal Opened Paper mario fell thourgh again and some did madoka. Mario is seen Panting Madoka went for the attack but Mario threw cappy at goku blck. Goku Black: Wow so this is how it feels to be goku! Goku black possened by mario rushed at madoka and..... (Hello sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger again but i want to wait until i get fight renders till i finish this and this fight is 2241 words long! I Wanted to make a battle that is over 500 words since that is the rule but now my goal is when the fight is finished for it to be 2500 words long.) Got launched back miles away by the arrows. Mario left goku black's body and then the pure hearts fused to become the purity heart porceting mario from all damage before becoming the pure hearts agin. The portal opened and Mario and madoka were sucked into it. Black Goku got back up and punched shadow mewto in the face. Mitiakihara town 10 pm These is it. Luigi dimentio and the magi girls got back up after the expolisn and Paper Mario fell thourgh a portal and so did goddes madoka. Paper Mario: IM SICK OF THESE PORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paper Mario: Dimentio close the portals. Dimentio: Okay. Dimentio then closes the portal. Paper Mario Throws his hammer at madoka again Homura rushes at Mario and freezes time and surronds him with bombs. They did nothing. Luigi looked angery after that ran to clash with homura. Luigi: Come on Dimentio lets defeat them. Dimentio: Okay but i have a score to settle he threw so magical crystal at kyyubey and kept telporting. Paper Mario: let's do this, Paper Mario took a invictliy star and used it and became super. 1 hour later Mitiakihara town was competly destoryed anything left of the down was on fire and that fire was being destoryed by mario, Luigi, Dimentio and the magical girls then Luigi Put down a werid looking pillow and took a nap. Homura: What? The cloud appreard above luigi's head and everyone was sucked into it. Paper Mario: OH COME ON!!!!! Luigi's Dreams 11 pm. Mario looks around and smiles. Mario: Luigi's dream world. He sees madoka and takes out a fire flower and fires it at madoka but homura freezes time and surrond him with bombs again no effect again.Homura became demon homura to counter this luigi and his dream clones became giant dreamy luigi and grabed demon homura and threw her into a mountain. Dreamy Luigi: Don't worry Mario i got this. Mario jumped up on luigi shoulder they would be hard to defeat together. Egad who was still watching this decied to help them and called the rest of the star children. Peach, bowser ,wario ,Donkey kong and yoshi rushed to the portal and went thourgh to help mario,luigi and dimentio. Bowser decided to wake luigi up. If Madoka wins should i make Madoka vs Luigi and dimentio? Yes No If Mario wins should i make Mario vs Homura? Yes No The magi girls and mario luigi and dimentio all fell thourgh the dream portal. Luigi did not have have his dreamy form But homura had her demon form. Dimentio decided he would help luigi and attacked homura. Mario: I'll fight Madoka you fight the rest. Mario took out his hammer again. He slammed it into madoka no damage again. He then used the crystal stars and used SuperNova one damage again. Madoka: that's it she fired her holy bow directly at the pure hearts. CRACK! the pure hearts disspared mario only had one chance he took out the sticker star. Mario: I wish i would win the fight! Goddes Madoka became regluar madoka. Madoka:what? Mario grabbed his hammer and threw it at her soul gem with maxium force crushing it. The magi girl began dying. Mario: N-no this can't be happening Madoka.... Im sorry. The magi girls surroned madoka to comfort her. Mario tried to save her with a 1 up but since her soul gem was cracked it did not work. Mario: N-no im a murder. Mario then passed out dimentio opened a portal and took mario and his friends thourgh it. KO! ''' '''Egad looks at the star children with saddness Kyubey,sayaka,kyoko and mami are seen mourning Madoka's death. Homura sees the portal is still open and tells the magi girls to go thourgh it to fight the star children again and avenge madoka. 'Results' Cue Beware the Forest's Mushrooms Kirby: Wow that was acctually pretty sad but the reason Mario won was his speed and Hax and feats ''' '''Mario defeated dimentio with was going to destory the entire Mario multiverse Mario also defeated dreamy bowser the monster that could wish for anything. Kirby: Mario could run faster and avoid all of madoka attacks. Kirby: Paper Mario is one of if not the most powerful nitendito charcter But madoka took physucal power and smartness since her godess form is invicble of nigh ommi but Mario had a good chance since the pure hearts could help him for a little while he could you use the sticker star(Super Mario Kun mario folded himself into paper mario into one of the stories and fought dimentio so i think that counts) to wish her away. Looks like Madoka was outclassed by Nintendo Power the winner is Mario Who makes better cakes Peach Mami Should i make a rematch with luigi and homura? Yes No Make another match where luigi and homura fight. What should the sequal to this fight be? Luigi vs homura Mario vs homura Luigi vs sayaka Homura vs dimentio Bowser vs homura Dimentio vs kyyubey Kyyubey vs bowser Mami vs Wario Which Series is better? Puella Magi Madoka Magica Super Mario Bros Up next A child with a knife and a sweater walks to the camrea and smiles And a puffball aporaches. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Super Mario Bros vs Puella Magi Madoka's Magica Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Kirbysakurai Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances